


Ride

by anillani



Series: Misaki's Firsts [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But only a little, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nostalgia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, except there kinda is plot, first time riding that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Misaki's first time riding! That's it lol
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Misaki's Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935703
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> since nakamura-sensei is a COWARD i'm writing all the shit we wanna see misaki do instead  
> (jk ily sensei)

Misaki sat cuddled into Usami’s side on the couch. They had been reading together at night a lot recently, each lost in their own world yet still connected, whether by linked fingers or pressed shoulders. Misaki took a deep breath.

_I’m gonna do it,_ he thought. _I’m gonna do it right now. Right now._ He closed his book and set it down before sitting up and leaning closer to his lover.

Taking off his glasses, Usami glanced over at Misaki, about to ask what he was doing when his mind went blank. Misaki’s lips were pressed to his, soft and gentle, like a sweet spring breeze.

_Misaki? Initiating?_ His mind short-circuited for a moment before he tossed his book aside. But Misaki pulled away before the exchange could be anywhere near satisfying.

“Today…” he said, eyes fixed everywhere but on Usami. “Today, I’ll do everything.”

“Oh, is little Misaki finally going to top me?”

Misaki sputtered. “No, no! I’m… not ready for that yet.”

Usami didn’t mind. Misaki couldn’t do a single thing to him in bed that he’d find undesirable, so the fact he was doing anything at all was enough to make him stiffen in his pants a little.

Misaki pushed Usami onto his back against the couch cushions and seated himself on top. “This is all I can do for now, so I hope it’s enough,” Misaki said, blush already decorating his cheeks. He traced the muscles of Usami’s neck with a single finger.

“Misaki, anything you do for me is enough.” Usami leaned up on his elbows to steal a peck on the lips before fully granting control to Misaki for the night. 

Usami hoped he didn’t come off as some sort of bedroom control freak to Misaki. It wasn’t that he favored taking the lead, – in fact, he didn’t have much of a preference at all – it was that Misaki hadn’t been able to yet. Which was perfectly fine in Usami’s eyes; he had no complaints as long as he could connect with his lover. That didn’t matter anymore, though, not when Misaki’s hands were so readily on his body.

Misaki began with their clothes, stripping each article one by one. He’d go back and forth, taking off his shirt, then shedding Usami’s, until both were left bare to each other, exposed as they had been a hundred times before. He leaned down, trailing his lips from Usami’s mouth to his jaw to his neck to his shoulders, working away his own nerves and pushing down the butterflies in his stomach.

All Usami could do was smile from ear to ear and watch. The warm breath on his neck, the thin fingers quivering over the skin of his abdomen, the determination in his lover’s eyes; all his, all signs of what Misaki really felt but could never portray. It was magical, albeit simple.

Misaki kissed Usami slowly, savoring his taste and heat. It was refreshing being on top for once, even if the exchange was largely the same as usual. Usami enjoyed it, too, shivering as Misaki pressed against him and explored his skin freely. Misaki was strangely dominant when he tried to be. He devoured Usami’s mouth as if his life depended on it, grinding his hips down and groaning into his mouth. It was slow and somewhat clumsy, but Usami would be lying if he said it didn’t feel phenomenal. Misaki hadn’t stopped kissing him as his hands roamed his chest and abs. Usami couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten such attention. In fact, he didn’t know if he ever _had_ received such special treatment.

And special it was. It was as if Misaki had never touched him before, like he was discovering Usami’s body for the first time all over again. Four years had passed and somehow touching Misaki and being touched by him were still so electric, so intoxicating. Usami couldn’t get enough.

Misaki broke the kiss with a heavy breath. “Usagi-san,” he said. “Do we have… lube down here?”

Usami nodded, noting the pause before “lube” with mild amusement. He reached over to the table nearby, producing a bottle from one of the drawers.

Misaki wasn’t even surprised to know it was here in the living room.

_Here in the living room_ … he thought, sudden nostalgia bubbling in his chest. _Here in the living room, on this couch, in this very spot… It reminds me of back then, of our first time. My first time._ He almost felt like crying all of a sudden; how had it already been so long? How had he fallen so deeply in love and hardly noticed it?

Usami put the lube in his lover’s hands when he didn’t react. “Misaki?”

“Ah, sorry. Thanks.”

“Is everything okay? Nervous?”

“It’s not that, it’s just… there are memories here, you know? I got a little emotional, I guess.”

_Memories, huh_. Usami thought, smiling and dragging a hand up the back of Misaki’s neck and into his hair. “I guess it is a little sentimental. We haven’t done it here since the first time.”

Misaki nodded, growing impatient and quite frankly uncomfortable with the mushy mood. Not that he hated mushy, because God knows he had to deal with it constantly, but this was different. He couldn’t quite place why, but it was.

He continued, shifting his hips where he straddled Usami and leaning back down to kiss his neck. He uncapped the lube while pressing down ever so slightly into Usami’s hips, who groaned at the contact. They were both fully hard already. Misaki squeezed some lube onto his fingers and bit his lip.

He had tried this himself a couple times before in the bath when Usami was too busy with work to spend the night with him, but it was a whole different thing to do it _right in front of him_. Misaki took a deep breath and circled his rim with slick fingers. He rested his free hand on the sofa behind him and pushed his index finger in halfway. His eyes screwed shut and nose scrunched, before relaxing as he sighed. He found the familiar full sensation oddly reassuring. He moved his finger in and out a few times before slipping the second in with little effort.

Usami watched silently as Misaki stretched himself open. He looked beautiful; flushed with lidded eyes, dick standing at full mast. Usami’s cock twitched as his lover’s breath picked up and movements quickened.

“How many do you have in?” Usami asked, resting his hands on Misaki’s thighs.

“Three.” It came out as a moan and Usami shuddered. After a few more minutes of stretching, Misaki removed his fingers.

“Are you ready now?”

Misaki nodded, though is hands trembled as he adjusted his hips over his lover’s cock.

“I… I don’t know, um, what-” Misaki sputtered.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.”

_“Baby”_ made Misaki shiver a little. It was rare for Usami to use pet names; he only ever did in moments like this, intimate moments where Misaki needed reassurance.

Misaki swallowed hard.

“Just relax. You know it’ll be difficult if you’re tense.” Usami ran his hands up and down Misaki’s sides.

Misaki nodded. He guided Usami’s dick to his entrance with one hand, leaning forward on the other.

“Just like that, line it up then lower your hips.”

Misaki did just as he said, and the head of Usami’s member pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Misaki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Good, slowly,” Usami assured, groaning as Misaki’s heat enveloped him gradually.

Misaki moaned as the hot organ pressed inside of him, the familiar stretch making him whine. Once fully seated, Misaki gazed down at Usami.

“I’ll try moving now,” he panted.

Usami was shocked that he was so composed, given he could rarely initiate a kiss without a fuss. But Misaki always seemed to surprise him.

Misaki raised his hips and Usami’s hands were holding him again. Then he lowered back down and nearly cried. Why was he so sensitive? He kept moving, adjusting his angle with every thrust, finally finding that sweet spot. Ever time Usami’s cock hit it, he whimpered. His legs trembled and dick throbbed, craving attention.

As if Usami could read his mind (and really, he basically could), he wrapped his hand around Misaki’s shaft, who moaned, head lolling back. They found a rhythm quickly, Misaki bouncing confidently now, and Usami matching his pace with his hand.

Misaki fell forward onto his hands after a few minutes, legs shaking with the exertion.

With Misaki within reach, Usami had access to the smooth skin of his shoulders and neck, where he littered kisses and hickeys.

“I love you, Misaki.” Usami groaned into his neck and thrust his hips upward to meet Misaki’s.

Misaki answered with an “I love you, too,” but it was nearly incomprehensible behind his moaning. His movements were uneven and unpredictable, but it felt _good_ , so what else really mattered? He increased his pace and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Embarrassment was setting in as he became more frantic, but he was too intent on finishing to think much of it.

“Usagi-san,” he whined. “I’m gonna come!”

Usami sped up his pumping of Misaki’s dick, and he came, whimpering and panting as he was milked through his orgasm. The tightening of his ass had Usami seeing white, and he came, too, releasing with a shout.

Misaki flopped fully onto his lover’s chest. They came down from the high of orgasm slowly, their hearts pounding against each other in their chests.

After calming down, Usami gently brought Misaki’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

“I love you, Misaki,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Misaki mumbled and nuzzled into Usami’s chest.

“You did such a good job.” He kissed Misaki’s forehead with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you liked this :-) love you all <3


End file.
